


Only For You, My Eyes

by werewulfs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, based on a tweet?, not angst just awkwardness, pure fluff, tonys appearance is brief, wait actually a but of awkwardness and angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewulfs/pseuds/werewulfs
Summary: “How do I look?”“Mmm I can’t really see, those are my glasses.”Or, Thor takes Bruce's glasses.





	Only For You, My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I just want to say I'm sorry if characterization is off, I'm not really into marvel as much as I used to be but I'm soft for this ship.
> 
> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/incorrectmarveI/status/984430948828700672)

Bruce can’t really see it, but he imagines that Thor’s eye is slightly magnified by the intensity of his prescription. The thought startles a  laugh out of him, and Thor lets out at hum.

 

“How do I look?”

 

The shorter man squints his eyes, all he can see is the general shape of the glasses on Thor’s face, but knowing him they probably look fetching. Not that he’s going to say that, though. They’ve got bigger things to worry about, so he pushes the thought aside and says this:

 

“Mmm I can’t really see, those are  _ my  _ glasses.”

 

Bruce thinks he sees the God’s face drop at his reply, and there’s a soft wuff of air next to him; a sigh. He’s suddenly confused, what did Thor want him to say? It’s not like he lied or anything; he just evaded the question. Not the same thing. He fidgets, wanting his glasses back but not inclined to spoil the fun. It doesn’t help that Thor’s been silent this whole time, he’s sorta expected him to crack a joke by now, but Bruce can feel him staring.

 

He fidgets again.

 

“Bruce.” Thor mumbles the moment someone walks in. They both turn to see Steve (?) walk in, nd he makes a beeline straight for them. 

 

“Steve-” Bruce starts before he’s cut off by an offended gasp.

 

“Brucie, I’m deeply offended that you’d even get the two of us confused, but I see that blond and buff over here has stolen your seeing eyes, so I’ll let it slide just this once.”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “How generous.”

 

“I live to please.”

 

“Anyways Tony, while you’re here why don’t you answer Thor’s question since I cannot.”

 

Tony hums. “And that would be?”

 

Thor shuffles next to him, but doesn’t say anything. Weird. He turns to him, and the blond’s body looks sagged, as if disappointed. So he places a hand on his arm to get his attention. The man doesn’t react right away, just sort of adjusts his shoulders, as if the touch repulses him. Hurt, he removes his hand and Thor sags even more.

 

“Jesus, Bruce,” Tony says suddenly. “The guys practically folded in half, what did you say to him?”

 

“Nothing!” He says immediately, feeling a pang of irritation. Why does Tony assume it’s his fault?

 

“Well you-” Tony starts, before Thor cuts him off.

 

“No, he’s right. I asked how I looked in his glasses and he couldn’t see me.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Bruce stiffens, something in the other man’s voice has changed. He sounds sly. 

 

The shape of Tony becomes smaller, and then larger as he grabs something from....somewhere across the room. One of the junk drawers probably. He stands in front of Bruce and presses something into his hand; his spare pair of glasses. Oh. Now he can see Thor in his glasses. The thought sends a spark of thrill through him, and he scrambles to put them on his face. The two of them turn and face each other at the same time. Thor has a shy grin on his face and, oh. Isn’t he just something. They look kinda funny with his eyepatch, but the overall aesthetic is very pleasing. 

 

“So, how do I look, then?” 

 

“Uh. Nice?” Bruce says meekly, and the man’s face drops.

 

“Really Bruce? Nice? I could drown in the sexual tension filling this room right now.”

 

“Tony!” He snaps, feeling heat crawl up his neck and onto his face. Glancing at Thor he’s intrigued to see the blond’s cheeks are a sweet rosey colour, and is glaring a hole into Tony’s forehead. He fidgets again, uncomfortable with the situation. 

 

“Bruce, I must apologize for my behaviour.” Thor says, turning toward him, face fallen into a look of guilt.

 

“It was not right of me to try and fish compliments out of you for my own foolish fantasies it’s-”

 

“Fantasies?!” Bruce and Tony say at the same time. The former a little hysterically. He takes Thor in at that moment. There’s a look of pure embarrassment on his scarlet face, and he suddenly gets it. He gets it because he feels the same. 

 

“Thor...do you like me?” The other man stutters out a laugh at that, but it’s too shrill to be real.

 

“Of course I like you Dr. Banner! You are one of my greatest friends, my favourite Avenger. No offense Stark.” Tony doesn’t reply. 

 

Bruce can feel his face twist in sudden sadness. Since when are they back to this doctor nonsense? Thor hasn’t referred to him with that title since they reunited on Sakaar, and it makes something painful pang in his chest. Thor thinks he doesn’t return his affections, and it makes him want to scream. So he grabs one of the God’s hands in both his own and holds tight. 

 

“Thor,” he says. “I like you too.”

 

The other man’s hand is limp in his grasp, he doesn’t get it. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Tony slip away, and hears the soft click of the door behind him. Thank god for small mercies. Stepping closer to Thor he tries again, this time making direct eye contact.

 

“Romantically.” The blond man doesn’t react for a full fifteen seconds before his face breaks out into a wide smile.

 

“Truly?” Thor asks, hand coming up to cup his face, and Bruce nods.  

 

They stand like that, breathing each other’s air, drinking each other in, for what seems like hours. It’s all so surreal, like they’re trapped in a rose coloured bubble. And he was right Thor’s eye is slightly larger through the glass, it’s almost comical. He chuckles, and Thor squints at him.

 

“I really cannot see you,” he breathes. “But I have memorized every inch of your face, and you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on.”

 

Bruce’s ears burn, and grimaces. Thor gently moves his hand to smooth over his forehead, right between his eyes.

 

“Do not frown, Bruce. You are a remarkable man, I feel like I am privileged to be the one who your affection belongs to.”

 

Bruce kisses him then, if only to shut him up. Their glasses clink, Thor pulls back with a breathless laugh, and takes his off. His eye flits over the shorter man’s face in reverence, as if this is the first time looking at him. 

 

“Beautiful.” He breathes, and Bruce closes the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere between ragnarok and infinity war i guess, just pretend they dont get separated and thanos isnt here yet. Also sorry about any mistakes.


End file.
